7 lunas
by Cautiva del Sur
Summary: -SOY Y SERÉ UNA AMAZONA- odiar, destruir y no involucrarme con el hombre que arrasaba Madre Tierra era mi único cometido. Mi corazón ansiaba amar y "ella" me lo puso en mi camino. Si amar libremente es pecado, he pecado libremente por amar.
1. Sin Paz

Soy una mujer independiente, liberal, valiente, defensora de Madre tierra y vivo en el corazón del Amazonas. Mi vida no comienza en este lugar. Hace 15 años fui secuestrada en pleno corazón de Manhattan por una banda de mujeres sin escrúpulos que se dedicaban a robar niñas para reclutarlas a su "buena causa". Llegue sin norte ni sur, sin recuerdos que quisiera recordar. He sido educada para defender esta tierra con espada y con los dientes. El único norte que debía de tener en estos y en todos los momentos de mi vida era defender el corazón de la tierra. Yo y mis hermanas, así como nos hacíamos llamar, nacimos para luchar contra los hombres que querían destruir el único pulmón de la tierra que quedaba en esta era. Era mi único cometido en la tierra. Defenderla y no caminar a la vera del hombre. Tengo 25 primaveras y una vida por delante que sacrificar. Soy y seré una Amazona.

**-Sin Paz-**

Hacía ya 7 lunas llenas que no nos afrontábamos a ningún peligro en Madre Tierra. Todo estaba en paz. Desde la última batalla contra esos monstruos que se hacían llamar hombres que talaban los bosques de nuestra Gran Madre, apoderándose de todo aquello que creían suyo, nadie había osado entrar en nuestra tierra.

Las Amazonas, nos dedicábamos a cazar lo necesario para sobrevivir. Cuidábamos de los animales heridos por sus presas, de repoblar con plantas las zonas maltratadas por los hombres. Vivíamos en cabañas independientes alzadas en los arboles, hechas de caña y madera. Nos bañábamos en el rio y de él nos abastecíamos de agua para beber y cocinar. Todas vestíamos ropas hechas de piel de animales que fallecían en la misma selva, y cada una elegía la piel que quería vestir, eligiendo el animal con el que se identificaba. Nos apañábamos para coserlas con hilos de caña y para acomodárnosla a nuestros cuerpos.

Cada una de nosotras teníamos tareas diarias asignadas y yo y mi hermana Istar, éramos las encargadas de vigilar las fronteras de Madre Tierra. Realmente era la hermana que nunca tuve.

Todas las noches nos reuníamos junto la fogata para ponernos al día de todo peligro que nos acechaba, de los deberes pendientes de hacer. En consenso decidíamos, ya que no nos dirigía ninguna líder.

-Estamos todas?-preguntó Mar sonriente. Era una de las más antiguas Amazonas. Vestía con una toga hecha de piel de elefante y su pelo era de un rojo radiante que le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros.

-Creo que no…-señalo Istar con su mano en el aire haciendo una mueca de desesperación.

-Bellaluna!- gritaron a coro todas con un grado de cansancio en su voz.

- No entiendo porqué debemos esperarla, ya saben como es su alma!-reprochó Lila a todas las demás tocándose con sus dedos la flor que llevaba en su pelo trenzado y rubio hasta la cadera.

-Aunque sea más independiente de nosotras, es una Amazonas y debemos permanecer juntas siempre- dijo Esmeralda con su suave tono de voz. Era como una madre para Istar y para mi. Su pelo broncíneo, sus rasgos suaves y su alma irradiaban paz y amor en cada rincón. Era la Amazonas protectora de los animales y se encargaba de bendecirlos una vez que morían en manos de sus atacantes. Ella nos había enseñado como hacerlo a Istar y a mi.

-Hermanas! Siento haber llegado tarde, pero…-todas se sorprendieron de mi llegada silenciosa, apareciendo deslizándome de las lianas de una sequoia.

-Si, ya sabemos Bellaluna…-dijo Anaconda, con un tono afilado entre sus dientes.

-Estabas vigilando las fronteras!. Dijeron al unísono con tono cansado

Hice una mueca de inociencia, y me mordí mi labio inferior. En silencio me senté al lado de Istar, que me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Algún peligro nos acecha, Bellaluna?- preguntó seria Aire, las más antigua de las Amazonas, vistiendo una banda de plumas de cacatua en sus pechos y otra semejante como falda.

-De momento, ninguna, podemos descansar esta noche en paz.- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro autocomplaciendome de lo bien que hacia mi cometido.

- Bien, ahora coman de lo que Madre Tierra nos ha ofrecido esta noche y oren por el alma de este animal.- añadió Mar.

Todas obedecimos a Mar, aunque entre nosotras no hubiera jerarquía, todas sabíamos que debíamos respetar a las mayores Amazonas, por su sabiduría que habían adquirido en todos estos años.

Acabamos de cenar, y todas nos disponíamos a partir a nuestras chozas, cuando la menuda Istar, me hizo señas para reunirnos en su choza. Entré en la suya, era más grande que la mía, decorada con plumas y con una hamaca hecha de lianas que usaba para dormir.

-Que te ocurre?- me preguntó con su mirada de preocupación, y su carita reluciente como una estrella.

-Nada, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, no he parado de saltar entre árbol y árbol todo el día.-dije sin casi a penas fuerza en mi voz.

- No me mientas, sabes que puedo sentir lo que sientes solo con mirarte a los ojos, y tu últimamente estas triste hermana.- me reprocho con ternura.

La miré sorprendida. Cierto era que durante tres meses lunares había desaparecido por las noches a mi rincón intimo, que nadie conocía para pensar en la vida.

-Istar-me miró serenamente-nunca te has preguntado porque nosotras?

-Si- sabia a lo que me refería- y se que nos escogieron por nuestras almas.

-Ya. Pero hay muchas más almas allí fuera más valientes que nosotras.

-Ninguna alma es igual a otra…nosotras tenemos más que valentía.

- Istar… tengo ansias de vivir más. Tengo el corazón dormido. Pero no necesito otra guerra contra los hombres…mi alma es libre pero mi corazón ansía…

-No! No lo digas, ni lo pienses. Nosotras solo amamos a lo que nos rodea! Nuestro corazón pertenece a este lugar, Gran Madre Tierra, a nadie más. Ellos no saben amar.

Me levanté silenciosamente y caminé hacia la puerta con la mirada fija a una liana que colgaba de los árboles y que me haría llegar a mi cabaña.

-Buenas noches hermana. Que el sol nos alumbre por la mañana!-sin mirar atrás me lancé al vacio y entre mis manos y mis pies me colgué de la liana para poder llegar a mi choza.

Me senté en la alfombra de nenúfares que había hecho en el suelo de mi choza, mirando con los ojos cristalinos alrededor. Las paredes estaban decoradas con hojas en forma de estrella, y en todo lo ancho llacia una especie de cama hecha de piel de jaguar, regalo de mis 25 primaveras por Esmeralda.

Me levanté, porque no me apetecia encerrarme, y saltando hacia afuera me fui colgando de lianas para llegar hasta mi rincón. Ya no podía pensar más. Solo allí podía descansar mi mente, con el ruido de los animales, del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, de el croar de las ranas sentadas en los nenúfares del pequeño estanque, donde las libérulas azules volaban apaciguadamente acariciándote la piel. La luna llena.

Me dispuse a darme un baño, porque mi piel estaba pegajosa de todo el día a 37 grados a la sombra. Metí mis pies en el agua y sentí que mis pies me decían gracias por todo los kilómetros corridos durante todo el día. Me levanté y decidí quitarme mis ropas, una especie de top con una tira cogida al hombro, y una banda ancha que hacía de falda en mis piernas, la cual llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, hecha de piel negrazualada de pantera. Deje primero mi arco y mis flechas hechas por mí, en la orilla, y cuando cogi con mis dedos el filo de mi falda, oí un extraño ruido. En silencio, recogí mis pertenencias y con el arco y una flecha ande hacia el sonido de las hojas. Casi en cuclillas agachada y caminando cerca del suelo, salté hacia el matorral, atrapando a mi presa entre mis piernas y apuntando en su corazón con la flecha.

Mi corazón se desvocó como el corazón de un puma perseguido por su atacante al ver lo que pretendía cazar. Me levanté rápidamente, aún apuntándole al corazón. No pestañeaba en ningún momento. Todo quedó en silencio. Ni los arboles, ni los animales, ni el agua del estanque…solo escuche el fuerte latir de un corazón…o eran dos?

Se quedó quieto y a los pocos segundos alzó ambos brazos a la altura de su cabeza. Nuestras miradas chocaron y pude ver en él el reflejo de la luna llena, mostrándome un intenso color verde en sus ojos. Fue la primera vez que había tenido a un hombre tan cerca y mi mano no dejo que lanzara la flecha. Se levantó muy despacio aún con los brazos en alto y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-No dispares, te lo ruego- dijo con una voz que fluia como ondas de agua en un estanque.

-Calla-dije sacando valentía en un instante, acercándome a él y rodeándolo aun apuntándole a su cuerpo. Le analicé sus ropas. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos verde bosque, y unas botas de montaña, y una camiseta de mangas de sisa blanca, arañada en el torso y sucia por completo, la cual dejaba ver su escultural pecho.

Cogí la flecha con una mano y la puse en su corazón, notando como vibraba entre mis manos por su estruendo latido en el corazón. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, empecé a cachearle en busca de alguna arma. Me puse de cuclillas ante el sin dejar de apuntarle ni de apartar mis ojos de sus ojos y encontré entre sus botas y su pantalón dos cuchillos y los tiré al suelo.

Me alcé ante su mirada y mis manos soltaron la flecha y fueron a su cabello. Toqué seda entre mis dedos y me sorprendí de su color bronce en ellos. Él me miraba con curiosidad cuando bajaba sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo muy quieto. Alzo una de ellas y se posó en mi mejilla cuando recorrió un rayo en todo mi cuerpo.

Me giré y me disponía a correr cuando él habló de nuevo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, no me dejes solo- parecía sincero. Me giré para verlo recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirar.

-Siento haberme entrometido en tu hora del baño, solo estaba buscando un lugar para pasar la noche- no entendía bien lo que hacía en aquel lugar inaccesible. Ni sus hermanas sabían dónde estaba…Mis hermanas! Amazonas! No…no podía matar a aquel hombre, su alma le decía que no, su corazón le decía que no, aunque ese era mi cometido.

-Lárgate por dónde has venido y no vuelvas o tendré que matarte- sonó rudo pero esa era la verdad.

-Y porque no lo has hecho ya?- le miré fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cogí mi flecha y mi arco y le apunté de nuevo, pero una libélula se poso en la punta de ella como si de una señal de la tierra se tratara. Baje el arma y me puse a caminar entre la frondosa selva dejándolo atrás. Este hombre era testarudo o no estaba dispuesto a vivir más porque en pocos segundo me estaba persiguiendo.

-No te vayas, siento haberte enfadado- gritaba sin aliento. Realmente no sabía lo que hacía, iba a despertar a Madre Tierra. Me giré y tropezó conmigo cayéndonos los dos, yo encima suyo.

Madre, suplico que me ayudes, porque nunca había estado en el cielo, y ahora encima de él es eso lo que se sentía, estar en el cielo cuando sabes que es tu propio infierno.

-No me sigas, ni chilles, aléjate o morirás- le dije despacio y calmada, aun sabiendo que estaba encima de él.

-No puedo, ni quiero- me rozó su aliento sabor canela.

-Si me sigues, tendré que matarte, si nos oyen, tendré que matarte, si no te vas y te descubren, tendré que matarte.

-Entonces…mátame.-me dijo despacio y cauteloso mirándome a los ojos. Me quedé sin palabras. Me embrujaba la luz de sus ojos. Sentí que me cogía con las dos manos de la cintura, donde no llevaba pieles y otro rayo me atravesó.

Me puse de pie, y le guié entre los arboles de nuevo hacia el estanque, el único lugar donde permanecería a salvo de todos y de todas. Me sentía en paz, sin peligro, como si hubiera encontrado a un cachorrito.

Me senté en la orilla y él me acompañó.

-Que buscas?-me miró sorprendido.

-A nadie-dijo rápidamente en un susurro.

-A nadie? Yo te he preguntado que buscas no a quien… no mientas, el ruido de tu corazón te delata.

-A mi madre.-lo miré desconcertada- fue secuestrada cuando yo nací y las pistas me han llegado hasta aquí.

-Vas a tener que pedir suerte a la Diosa Madre.-le dije sinceramente.

-Creo que ya me la ha dado- le mire curiosa- no me has matado.-me dijo con un tono dulce acariciando con su aliento canela mis mejillas.

-Al amanecer me iré, si no te mueves de este lugar no correrás peligro. Debo de explicarlo a mis hermanas.

-Sois más?- preguntó sorprendido y con ilusión en su mirada

-Crees que soy como Tarzán, y vivo con orangutanes?- dije irónicamente severa.

-Como podéis sobrevivir aquí?-parecía un niño de 4 años preguntando los por qué de todo.

-Pertenecemos a este lugar, es nuestra casa

-Bonita casa, aunque deberíais de domesticar algunos animales de compañía que andan sueltos- indicó con una sonrisa y con su dedo apuntando al rasguño de su pecho.

-No hemos invitado a nadie, normal que te ataquen si andas haciendo ruido como un elefante invadiendo su hogar-le mire de nuevo a los ojos y tuve que apartar mi mirada porque me dolía del mismo placer al verlos.

Toque con mis dedos el rasguño en un intento de apartar mis ojos de los suyos y se retorció del dolor.

-Como te lo has hecho?-pregunté con curiosidad

-Me atacó un puma, pero al ver que no hacía nada para defenderme de su ataque, estando estático y en silencio, se marchó, y me dejo con la marca de sus pezuñas en mi pecho. Un bonito recuerdo de tu hogar.-tenía sentido del humor, y sentía su valentía y su respeto en su alma.

-Déjame verlo- quería curarle, era como un animal inofensivo, necesitaba protegerle.

Inclinó la cabeza y me sonrió, dándome un sí como respuesta. Se quito la camiseta y no pude apartar mi mirada de su cuerpo. Estaba bien formado, era duro como la roca, su piel nívea resplandecía con la luna. Me acerque hasta su herida y la contemplé, toque con las yemas de mis dedos y de nuevo se apartó dejando un ssshhh en sus labios reprimiendo el dolor.

-Túmbate y no te muevas-y así lo hizo sin más que decir. De nuevo puse las piernas a los dos lados de las suyas y acerqué mi boca a su herida. Notaba sus ojos clavándose en mis labios. Le miré de nuevo y sin dejar de hacerlo empecé a lamer y a besar la herida.

Noté como se tensó su cuerpo creyendo que era de dolor, y su boca se entreabría temblorosa con cada caricia de mi lengua y mis labios. Su corazón y el mío estaban desbocados y sonaban acompasados. Era la única forma de sanar la herida.

-Por tu bien, no sigas- dijo entrecortadamente. Paré por un segundo pero volví hacerlo.

-Por favor…

-Es normal que te duela- le dije sin parar

- Ahora me duelen dos cosas- y fue cuando note un bulto entre sus piernas. Me aparté, porque nunca había visto a un hombre, aunque sabia como eran. Me ruboricé.

- Lo siento, yo …yo lo he hecho con todas mis buenas intenciones y…

-No lo sientas. Es la primera herida que me sanan de esa manera, y tu no sabías que podía pasar…ha sido…- se acerco lentamente a mis labios, peligrosamente, como puma a su presa y entonces mi instinto animal salió a la luz y me aparté.

Me puse en pie mirando a sus ojos, a sus labios, estaba volviéndome loca. Eran sus ojos los que me hipnotizaban, su cuerpo el que influía gravedad hacia mí, sin hacerme darme cuenta que estaba amaneciendo y ya solo se veía el lucero en el cielo.

-Ha llegado la hora, quédate aquí. No te muevas, haz que confíe por una vez en un hombre, solo te pido eso.

-No me iré a ninguna parte-dijo levantándose y cogiéndome de la mano, y otro rayo se cruzo en mi cuerpo verozmente. Levantó mi mano y la besó sin quitar los ojos de los mios- no tengo a donde ir…mmm…tu nombre…

-Bellaluna

-Bellaluna- dijo dulcemente- Bellaluna.- y ahora pensativo, aun cogiendo mi mano.

-Como debo de llamarte a ti? – pregunte curiosa e hipnotizada de nuevo por su mirada. O me iba rápidamente o iba a tener problemas con mi entereza.

-Edward.

-Edward-dije en un susurro y me aparte de él suavemente- volveré a por ti. Descansa hasta la noche.

-Hasta la noche? Puedo volverme loco…-dijo nervioso. Y me reí abalanzándome entre los árboles con una sonrisa en mi rostro y dirigiéndome a mi choza hipnotizada como si todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño.

Solo llegar me tumbé en mi camastro de piel de jaguar y comencé a soñar…


	2. Locura

**LOCURA**

"¡Me voy a volver loco si no la veo de nuevo…no…si no la veo en segundos!… ¡dios!

Creí poder enfrentarme a lo más peligroso que pudiera haber en la selva. Estuve todos estos años preparándome mentalmente y físicamente para ello, para las criaturas más salvajes, para los amenazantes insectos, para no caer en arenas movedizas, para el cansancio de mis piernas, para ocultarme cuando el manto oscuro de la noche cayera, para saber que alimentos poder tomar de la tierra, para protegerme de tribus guerreras. Sabiendo que arriesgaba mi vida en ello me adentré en el más profundo corazón de la selva, para encontrar la cuna de los brazos de mi madre. Para despojarme de la fiesta de disfraces que era mi vida, para lavarme de la asqueante rutina. Juré y perjuré que intentaría traerla de vuelta a mi vida. Decidí vivir mi propia aventura…liberé la ansiosa locura de mi alma y encarcelé la fría razón.

En cambio, a pesar de toda mi preparación exhaustiva, mi corazón se acobardó al verla. La mismísima Venus ya no ascendía de la profundidad de los mares, ahora se sumergía en el corazón de la imponente selva. Ya no emanaba paz interior, ahora se sentía intrépida. No se disfrazaba como la más bonita dama, ahora se revelaba en su estado más naturalmente puro y salvaje. Dejó de ser señora para nacer guerrera.

Intentó quitarme la vida con su flecha y si así hubiera sucedido mi corazón preferiría morir mil veces atravesado antes que seguir viviendo sin haber experimentado la sensación de estar bajo ella. Ya hubiera sido ella el mismo demonio con sus artimañas, que sin duda yo le hubiera rogado que me llevara con ella al mismo infierno.

Y de repente, se invocó a la compasión, al perdón, y al respeto y su flecha no disparó.

Había tocado con mis dedos la seda de su piel, mis ojos se fundieron con la miel de los suyos, nunca mis oídos habían escuchado las más bella melodía del latir de un corazón, ni mis heridas habían calmado como con aquella quimera que dejaban las caricias de su lengua y sus labios, ella me había tocado el alma con efímera paz para que en segundos sintiera en mi ser el estruendo de la guerra.

No sentía ni el dolor que me provocaba en mi cabeza tener agarrado mi pelo en mis puños. Ni el calor que me agotaba por completo. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, y si no hubiera sido por la frescura que emanaba del estanque, me hubiera asfixiado o desmayado.

-¡Sobreviviste a la locura!- me sobresalté a sentir su voz y el más embriagante de los aromas sobre mi cuello. Me giré lentamente mientras ella retrocedía centímetros. No sé si la locura era provocada por la soledad de mis horas sin verla o si era lo que me provocaba cuando mis ojos naufragaban en los suyos.

- No me dejaste más remedio- dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Podrías haberte ido, podría haber recapacitado y darte muerte entre mis manos en estos instantes-dijo peligrosamente pero divertida a la vez. En sus manos…la mejor de las muertes que hubiera soñado, sin duda.

-No me gusta defraudar a la gente

- ¿Ni si quiera a la que podría robarte la vida?- y aún seguía con su sonrisa divertida.

-Igual que se respeta a la persona que te da la vida también se debe respetar a la que por algún motivo te la quita…-ahora sus ojos me miraban con expectación.

-Ya te has alimentado?- ni siquiera había podido pensar en ello, mi cuerpo solo anhelaba tocarla de nuevo.

-No, pero creo que no tengo hambre.-dije pensativo.

-Deberías comer algo, te he traído frutos y un poco de carne de cocodrilo asada.

-¿De cocodrilo?

-Si, ¿nunca la has probado?

-No, pero lo puedo hacer ahora.

Ella me ofreció una especie de bolsa hecha con hojas enormes atada con hilos de caña. La abrí y dándole una breve mirada, ella asintió con su cabeza dándome permiso para que empezara a comer. Empecé a comer carne de cocodrilo.

-¿La has cocinado tu?

-Sí- me dijo brevemente y estudiándome con su mirada.

Cuando acabé me dispuse a comer la fruta. Le di un bocado a una y sentí como se humedecía mi pecho. Me di cuenta en seguida que me estaba poniendo perdido con el juco de la misma y miré hacia abajo para limpiarme lo que mi camiseta dejaba ver de mi torso. Alcé mis ojos para encontrarme con los de Bellaluna que me miraban con…¿deseo? Desvió la mirada y me miró a los ojos de nuevo. Se sentó en la orilla del pequeño estanque mientras yo terminaba de morder mi último bocado de aquella fruta deliciosa y exótica. Me dispuse a sentarme a su lado y le eche un vistazo a su cara. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojizo que contrastaban con su piel color almendra.

-Gracias- le dije con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo con la duda en sus ojos.

-Por no matarme, por alimentarme, por protegerme de los peligros de la selva…

-No hay más peligro del que tienes a tu lado- me dijo penetrando sus ojos en mis ojos- podré salvarte de las criaturas de la selva pero no de…-se calló rotundamente, sin poder desviar sus ojos de los míos.

-las Amazonas- le dije seriamente. Siguió mirándome con temor, con sobresalto y con duda en sus ojos.

Había oído hablar de ellas, sabía que vivían en la profunda selva y que mataban a todos los hombres que se interponían en su camino, que luchaban contra los que destruían su "casa" y la paz de sus vidas. Pero ella no me había matado, me había perdonado la vida y me estaba ayudando a sobrevivir. Aún no conocía a las demás, ni cuantas habían, pero algo me decía que no iban a tener compasión conmigo, me aniquilarían en el mismo momento que me descubrieran y no podría escapar de una muerte segura. Aún sabiéndolo, correría el riesgo solo por estar deleitándome de la compañía de la mismísima Venus. No me iba a rendir ahora que la había encontrado, y cuando mi corazón me dictaba que siguiera, que allí mismo encontraría las respuestas a las preguntas que me había hecho toda la vida.

-¿Sabias quien era y aún así arriesgas tu vida?

-Hace mucho tiempo que mi corazón le ganó a la razón, y él es el que me guía, él es el que persiste en quedarme, en no marchar corriendo. No quiero volver atrás, no tengo nada que me espere, ni un trabajo, ni una familia…lo dejé todo en el pasado y ahí es donde debe estar. Quiero vivir con el presente, con el ahora.

-¡Que irónica situación! Tú quieres olvidar el pasado y yo quiero encontrar en él los porqués.

-¿El porqué de qué?- me había perdido por completo.

-El porqué estoy en este lugar, el por qué eligieron que mi vida fuera esta, el por qué yo y no otra.- estaba seria, ni halo de luz recorría su rostro, le cubría la tristeza en sus palabras y yo me moría por despejar tal emoción de su cara.

Posé mi mano en sus mejillas y le acaricie con los dedos. Era tal sensación la que me producía el roce de su piel, que todos mis sentidos se veían aumentado por tres. Si tuviera todas las preguntas a sus respuestas se las daría incondicionalmente. Me miró con dulzura y noté como un escalofrío corrió su cuerpo y aparté mi mano.

- Has venido antes de media noche…-quería cambiar de tema, me resultaba difícil no poderle ayudar con su incertidumbre.

-Pensé que no aguantarías mucho tiempo vivo sin comer. Aquí solo puedes gozar de tranquilidad, puedes beber cuando tengas sed, gozar de la sombra de los árboles y escuchar el murmullo de los animales a su paso, pero no coger nada para comer. No quiero matarte de hambre…- me dijo con un tono de voz suave y disimulando una sonrisa.

-¿Te quedarás?- pregunté impacientemente, odiaba la idea de que se fuera sin más.

-No, debo de vigilar las fronteras. De momento todo sigue el transcurso de la vida en la selva, pero nunca se sabe cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde, ni porqué, ni quién quiere interrumpir en ella.

-¿Y esta noche te veré?- pregunté impaciente.

- ¿Estas asustado?- preguntó divertida.

- No, pero no deseo estar solo, ya pasé 28 años así.

-28 años?

-Si, no hay nada como estar rodeado de una gran multitud y sentirte solo y vacio.- Así es como describía mi antigua vida.

- Si lo que quieres es mi compañía, la tendrás, pero no sé si será la mejor de todas.- me sorprendía la agudeza de sus ojos. Realmente con esta mujer no sabía cómo iba a transcurrir los hechos, era imprevisible sus palabras y sus gestos. Era todo lo contrario a lo que había conocido de las mujeres de mi entorno. Me quedé sin palabras. Quería decirle que era la mejor compañía que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Y sin decir más, se levantó y se dispuso a desaparecer. Cuando me di la vuelta, solo pude ver su fugaz mirada entre la hoja de los arboles. Solo me quedaba esperarla, a ella o a que desapareciera mi impaciencia por verla.

Ya caía la noche y con ella se aumentaba mi nerviosismo por verla. Desde que detuve mi paso en la selva, en este misterioso rincón, me había dedicado a pensar en todo el camino recorrido, en lo que buscaba y en lo que había encontrado. Sabía que estaba cerca de mi objetivo. Había guardado mi mochila entre los arbustos donde me encontró Bellaluna, teniendo mis pertenencias cercas y vigiladas. Lo había escrito todo en mi diario de viaje. Era el único pasado que quería recordar cuando todo pasara. Ni siquiera me había preocupado en comer, ni en lavarme. Ahora que se calmaba el calor en la selva, pensé que antes de encontrarme con su presencia, la mejor forma de apaciguar mis nervios era dándome un baño y me dispuse a ello.

Me quité la ropa y la dejé en un lado de la orilla. Pasé mis ojos por la herida de mi pecho y me di cuenta que casi ya había sanado del todo. Aún recordaba la sensación de su lengua en mi cuerpo…mi dulce quimera. Me adentré en el agua tibia y en calma y respiré hondo antes de descubrir su fondo. Inspeccioné la zona más profunda del estanque y descubrí que los seres que vivían en él eran inofensivos. Cuando salí a la superficie, me dispuse a lavar la ropa y cuando acabé la estiré a lo ancho de una roca que yacía al lado del estanque. Empecé a nadar suavemente y adentré mi cabeza dentro del agua para que mis pensamientos igual que mis músculos se relajaran. Cuando ya había agotado mi limite de aire en mis pulmones, dejé que mi cuerpo flotara a las superficie y cuál fue mi sorpresa que vi a Bellaluna de espaldas como buscándome inquietamente.

No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y mi traviesa cabeza tenía una idea. La cogí desprevenida de su cintura y la empujé suavemente al estanque. Ella se movió inquieta y se escabulló de mi agarre para sacar un puñal de su cintura y apuntarme con él en dirección a mi pecho. Me quedé muy quieto mirándola a los ojos. En sus ojos ardía fuego. Estaba completamente empapada, el agua corría por su piel y sus cabellos mojados. En mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Estás intentando quitarte la vida?- preguntó con un tono molesta.

-Nunca te relajas, ¿verdad?, siempre estás en alerta, y cuando te sorprenden sacas tu puñal.

-Así es- me miraba peligrosamente

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero permíteme conocer tu lado más apacible, relájate ¿quieres?- relajó su tensa mirada y las facciones de su cara se apaciguaron- por una vez disfruta de este paraíso en compañía.

-Si me hubieras invitado a ello antes de tirarme al agua, podría haberme relajado mucho antes.- esta mujer siempre tenía la última palabra. Guerrera, sí, hasta en la guerra de las palabras.

Me dio la espalda para dejar su puñal en la orilla y se giró con una sonrisa divertida. Me estudió con la mirada y vi florecer en su piel el más reluciente de los sonrojos. Me miraba y miraba a mis ropas en la roca y casi noté nacer mi rubor cuando me di cuenta que había notado que nadaba desnudo. No podía ser que el silencio nos embaucara de ese modo, tan guerrera como era, la Venus nacida en la misma naturaleza, se ruborizaba por mi desnudo. Me acerqué un poco más a ella cuando movió su cabeza para desechar la idea y se dispuso a nadar lejos de mi evitando mi mirada y la proximidad de mi cuerpo.

-Bellaluna

-Sí, dime.- dijo rápidamente

-No muerdo- dije divertido, quería ver de nuevo el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Ya lo había notado, pero yo si que lo hago y necesito nadar para tranquilizar mi pequeña furia- que bien disimulaba en sus palabras en porque de esta situación.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella en un lado del estanque y yo en el otro mirándonos y analizándonos.

-¿Crees que tu madre está cerca de aquí?- Me sorprendió con su pregunta porque por un instante no tenía en mente a mi madre.

-Se que está cerca, lo presiento.

-¿Dónde? Si no hay vida humana a muchos kilómetros de aquí.- noté la desconfianza y la duda que le hacia mi presencia en el lugar.

-Bueno…tu poblado está cerca de aquí si no me equivoco, y sois más de una mujer, ¿no es así?

-¿Piensas que tu madre es una de las amazonas?

-Podría

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella no te matará en cuanto te vea sin saber que eres su hijo o aún sabiéndolo? Te recuerdo que, por muy duro que suene, nosotras os odiamos y no pensamos dos segundos en mataros.

-Tú dudaste, ¿por qué ella no lo haría?

- Porqué somos muy diferentes entre nosotras, cada una tiene un "don", pero no creo que en nosotras exista la compasión hacia un hombre.

-¿No? ¿Y cuál fue el tuyo al dejarme vivo?

Me miró con desconcierto y se acercó lentamente a mí. En ese instante creía que me desmayaría al verle caminar entre las aguas tan elegantemente. Sí, sin duda era mi diosa. Arrimó lentamente su rostro al mío con una mirada penetrante.

-De momento, te has ganado mi perdón por el simple hecho de que no buscas destruir mi hogar ni a mis hermanas, pero puede que un futuro no sea así.

-Haré que confíes en mi- le dije dulcemente y acercándome más a ella-prometo no defraudarte. Solo quiero que me ayudes a buscar a mi madre. Solo tú puedes saber cómo me siento, a ti te robaron de los brazos de tu madre a mi me robaron a la mía. Por favor, no hay más deseos en mí que poder conocerla- aunque sus labios eran un deseo mayor.

-No sé cómo podría ayudarte, sin verte morir- dijo sincera y más cerca que nunca de mi.

Me aparté de sus ojos y la tentación de besar esos labios rojeados, necesitaba jugar bien mis cartas y lo que no podía hacer en este instante era devorarla si quería que primero confiara en mi completamente.

Me decidí a salir del agua completamente desnudo y oí en mis espaldas como Bellaluna decía algo bajito dándose la vuelta para no poder ver mi cuerpo. Me fui hacia el matorral donde guardaba mis pertenencias y me vestí con una muda limpia, una camiseta de tiras de color negra y unos pantalones largos y finos negros. Me fui hacia el estanque para ver que las ropas de Bellaluna estaban secándose al lado de las mías y ella sacaba la cabeza del agua tranquilamente.

- Poseo un recuerdo material de mi madre. Estoy seguro que ella me lo regaló cuando yo era un bebé. Tengo la esperanza de que ella lo vuelva a tener entre sus manos y que sepa desde donde ha viajado y con quien. Si mi madre es como mi padre la describió, perdonará el hecho de mi masculinidad.

- ¿Te has olvidado de las demás? Si tu madre es una amazona y te perdona, ella no correrá tan buena suerte, ni tú tampoco.

-Debo de intentarlo, me arriesgaré a ese hecho. Si la vida de mi madre corre peligro yo daré la mía por la suya.

Bellaluna me miraba con respeto. Empezó a nadar lentamente hasta la orilla sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los míos. Empezó a caminar lentamente hasta la orilla cuando dio con los pies en el suelo del estanque y comprendí que se estaba mostrando desnuda ante mí. No era idiota. Ella me estaba poniendo a prueba. Ella quería saber si el respeto era mutuo, así que no dejé de mirar sus ojos y oré para que mis ojos no se deleitaran con las curvas de su cuerpo, para que mi ser no se excitara con aquella escena tan sensual y salvaje. Puse a prueba mi autocontrol y me dediqué a aguantar su mirada hasta que llegó ante mí, peligrosamente cerca, el agua resbalaba en su piel como si llovieran diamantes, noté el calor que emanaba su cuerpo en los poros de mi piel e inhalé la frescura del olor de sus cabellos. Me lo estaba poniendo tan difícil… y a dos centímetros de mis labios ella susurró.

-Te ayudaré…- me quedé muy quieto y noté que se acercaba más a mí, a casi un centímetro de rozar mis labios con los suyos, se quedó en silencio por un instante para continuar- no me falles.

-No he pensado en hacerlo- dije lo más calmado posible y con un tono seductor en la voz. Si ella quería jugar a eso yo sabía muy bien cuáles eran las reglas de este juego. Continuaba tan cerca, que mi autocontrol casi se esfumó al notar sus dedos acariciando mi abdomen por encima de la camiseta. Salvajemente peligrosa, ella podía ganar con creces a este juego y me lo hizo saber con su mirada.

-Ahora, date la vuelta- me dijo lentamente y divertida.

Así lo hice esperando a que se vistiera mientras cerraba los ojos un instante, respiraba hondo dejando a mis músculos relajarse. Oí como cuidadosamente se vestía y se acercaba a mi espalda.

- Mañana será otro día- me susurró en el oído.

Cuando me di la vuelta de repente me acompañaba de nuevo la noche, solo la noche y el recuerdo de lo vivido como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.


	3. Lecciones

**LECCIONES**

-Istar! Istar!

-Que! Que…que pasa?- se dio la vuelta en su camastro refregándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ya no puedo más- le dije nerviosamente

Se apoyó con los antebrazos y recorrió sus ojos por mi cuerpo.

-Estas totalmente empapada! ¿Ahora te bañas con ropa?

-mmm…no…bueno…déjame explicarte.

Le conté todo meticulosamente porque sabía que no podría esconderle ni el más simple detalle. Con sus dos ojos bien abiertos me analizaba cuando finalicé mi monólogo.

-Bellaluna, no te reconozco.

-Istar, no os quiero defraudar. Pero no voy a matarlo, no puedo.

-Es un hombre Bellaluna, si no lo haces tú lo hará otra.

-¿Y serás tú?

-Por supuesto que no! Haré como si no supiera nada.

-Istar, no sé cómo explicar lo que siento. Eres como una hermana para mí. Solo te pido que me comprendas, que compartas lo que siento.

-No entiendo…

-Físicamente es un hombre como tantos otros, pero su alma es pura. La naturaleza se rebeló ante el castigo que quise someterle después de descubrir que había interrumpido en nuestro hogar. Una libélula azul se poso en mi flecha, y me vi incapacitada para dispararla. No busca tesoros ni tierra ni poder, solo está buscando a alguien.

-A alguien?- se quedó helada.

-Sí, pero no para hacerle daño, si no para conocerla. Busca a su madre.

-A su madre…interesante… y que le ha llevado hasta aquí?

-Istar, recuerdas nuestros primeros días aquí? No nacimos en este lugar, nos secuestraron. Pues hay alguien entre nosotras que tiene una historia parecida. Necesito identificarla y hablar con ella. Quiero ayudarlo. Si yo estuviera en su misma situación…bueno, le estaría enormemente agradecida…ya no es por bondad, es una necesidad.

-Te entiendo.- me dijo dulce y suave y con aprensión en su mirada

-Que entiendes?

-Todo…lo vi venir. Me lo revelaron las estrellas.- dijo tranquilamente

-No me dijiste nada? Podría haberme prevenido.

-Todavía no has de prevenirte de nada. Bellaluna, no todo está decidido, el futuro es incierto, lo puedes cambiar. Puedes matarlo y arrepentirte de no haberlo ayudado y tu vida seguirá siendo la misma o puedes ayudarlo y actuar con moralidad, pero en el transcurso de los días ese hombre te marcará la vida y tendrás que tomar difíciles decisiones.

-De que manera me la marcará?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Creo que ya te ha marcado, hermana- me miró fijamente penetrando en mi alma y hallando la razón- tú corazón late al ritmo de tambores, tus ojos brillan, y el magnetismo de tu alma ha encontrado su polo opuesto, tan grande es esa atracción que estás aquí físicamente presente pero tu alma vaga lejos de esta cabaña.

-¡Estás loca Istar! Yo no amo a ese hombre! Ni siquiera lo conozco, hace nada estaba desconfiando de su palabra hasta que me ha mostrado sus razones.

- Tu razón te ciega, pero llegará el día en que tu alma se rebele y tus verdaderos sentimientos acaparen tu ser.

Me quedé callada mirándole encontrando en su rostro sinceridad. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, pero si algo tenía claro es que iba a ir con pies de plomo, al fin y al cabo, como dijo Istar, el futuro es incierto…pero el presente es totalmente mío. No podía dar ni un paso erróneo, tendría que buscar a esa persona primero, después tendría que convencerle de que lo conociera y lo más difícil de todo, tendría que convencer a las Amazonas de que le perdonaran por ser hombre y que me perdonaran por no matarle.

-Duerme, hermana.- le dije acariciando su frente.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí, necesito descansar y aclarar mis ideas, me voy a mi cabaña. Buenas noches- Me levanté y salí trepando de liana en liana hasta llegar a mi cabaña.

Las horas se me hacían eternas, dando vueltas por la cabaña, pensando en el mal y el bien. Moralidad. Filosofando…nunca había dudado de mis acciones hasta este preciso momento. No podía más, tenía que ir a verle.

Estaba escondida entre las ramas de los arboles cerca del estanque. Podía verle sentado apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un llorón. Sujetaba en sus manos una especie de libro y anotaba con un lápiz cientos de palabras. ¿Qué era eso? Fuese lo que fuese estaba presenciando un momento íntimo de aquel hombre, porque nunca le había visto tan concentrado ni lejos de la misma realidad que lo rodeaba. En el aire presenciaba su fragancia y…la de algo más. Ese olor felino estaba cerca. Subí un poco más alto de lo normal para contemplar a los alrededores y visioné a una criatura cerca del estanque. Era una cría de jaguar que se adentraba silenciosamente al claro donde estaba Edward. Él seguía ensimismado en aquel libro sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo era tan estúpido de no estar en alerta en la noche? ¿Sabría defenderse si lo atacara? Sin duda, el animal no le haría nada a no ser que él lo atacase.

Contemplé como la criatura ya estaba casi a su lado y Edward dio un respingo y se puso en alerta sacando un cuchillo de sus botas. "No, estúpido hombre de ciudad". El animal se puso en posición ataque defensiva y Edward empezaba a rodearlo. El pequeño jaguar defendía su posición y Edward le repetía constantemente:

-No te atreverás pequeño…

Nunca visioné una mirada tan felina como la suya. En ese instante me percaté de que el hombre que tenía en frente mío podía ser más peligroso de lo que me hubiera imaginado, pero también era un ignorante de las relaciones animal-hombre en la selva. Ya le habían atacado una vez. ¿Creía que podía con otro ataque sin salir herido? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dañar a una criatura? Ciertamente los hombres podían ser necios, ignorantes e insensibles…y él no era una excepción por lo que veían mis ojos.

El pequeño jaguar estaba a punto de saltarle encima. Tenía que hacer algo. Salté hacia la liana más cercana y me deslicé hasta llegar al suelo interponiéndome entre ellos. Edward no se movió de su sitio pero el pequeño jaguar retrocedió sobre sus pasos, olisqueó y se fue entre las malezas de la selva. Me quedé mirando por un largo rato el camino por donde se había ido la criatura y escuché como Edward se relajaba y me susurraba un gracias. "Estúpido" pensé. Me giré hacia él muy poco a poco y la sonrisa que por un momento vi en sus ojos se difuminó cuando me observó detenidamente.

-¿Crees que te voy a salvar de todas o intentas que te cure de nuevo? Le pregunté irónicamente. Vi su cara de sorpresa y un brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Sí, era peligroso, pero no en el sentido mortal, si no carnal.

- De las dos opciones prefiero la segunda. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no te atacó a ti?

- ¡Eres un estúpido hombre de ciudad! Sabes cómo caminar por el asfalto y crees que sabes defenderte de un animal. No! Espera! De una pequeña criatura.- Le dije roja de enojo.- ¿ Te hubieras enorgullecido si lo hubieras matado, verdad?

- Ni mucho menos, pero tenía que defenderme- me dijo a la defensiva.

- ¿Defenderte de un cachorro? Escúchame bien bebé! Aquí también existen las leyes, y su autoridad las impone la tierra que pisas, el aire que respiras, el agua de la que bebes y el fuego que te calienta las noches. – estaba subiendo poco a poco mi tono de voz y sentía que cada palabra salían como cuchillos mientras que él me miraba serio- Uno: No ataques si no quieres ser atacado, Dos: Respeta la vida, Tres: Cuida todo lo que te rodea, porque "ella" te dio la vida. Lo has entendido? – Se acercó a mí un paso más y mi armadura empezó a caer poco a poco pero tenía que ser dura, tenía que aprender si quería sobrevivir hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Perfectamente- dio otro paso más- gracias.- me dijo aún con deseo en los ojos. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, tenía que endurecerme si no quería echarme a su cuello como lo hubiera hecho ese pequeño jaguar. Este hombre me hacía sentir las más peligrosa de las panteras y a la vez desconfiaba por solo hecho de ser hombre.

- No me des las gracias, si le hubieras atacado debería de haberlo matado. Estaría incumpliendo las leyes solo por la vida de un hombre- Mis palabras fueron frías y duras y pude ver como sus ojos se achicaban y me miraban imponentes.

- Pero no lo has hecho, deja de lamentarte por un " y si...". Aunque te agradezco que pensaras en escogerme a mi.- Me ardía la cara. Me ardía el cuerpo entero cerca de ese hombre. Sus ojos me consumían de deseo por dentro. Respiré hondo cuando se acercaba más y más a mí. No podía moverme de mi sitio, era la única vez que sentía como me atacaban y como si estuviera hipnotizada no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Su mejilla rozó con la mía y me susurró suave y seductoramente en el oído: "Bellaluna, entre tú y todas las cosas amenazantes de este mundo, yo también te escogería a ti, aunque tuviera que saltarme la ley." Mi nombre en su boca sabia al más dulce veneno.

Se apartó, pero dejó su cara a 10 cm de la mía. Él quería jugar y tendría su juego y le haré recordar que en la vida a veces se gana y otras se pierde. Rocé mi boca con la comisura de la suya y noté como se puso tenso de golpe y entreabría sus labios esperando los mios. Estuve a punto de devorarle pero me contuve con toda mi fuerza y me desvié hasta su oreja para atrapar entre mis labios el lóbulo y dejarle una pequeña caricia de mi lengua.

-Me siento alagada por ello, pero no olvides que no hay nada más amenazante que un humano contra un humano, y aún más, te recuerdo que nací mujer, me convertí en una Amazonas y te perdoné la vida. No hagas que me arrepienta de ello.

Esta vez fui yo la que me posicioné a 5 cm de él y cuando mis ojos ya no aguantaban el poder de los suyos me giré y empecé a caminar hacia la selva. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él me sujetó de la muñeca y me giró a él bruscamente pegándome del todo a su cuerpo. Ardía todo mi cuerpo, desde las uñas de mis pies hasta las puntas de mis cabellos. Nuestras miradas se fundían en deseo. Ya no podía ser más fuerte con este hombre, era sobrenatural la reacción que tenía en mi cuerpo con solo rozarme, hablarme o mirarme. Mi parte más amazona me gritaba que me alejara de él, mi parte más humana que no me impusiera a la naturaleza y me dejara llevar.

-¡Suéltame o…

-¿O qué?

Su boca se acercó muy lentamente a la mía, y noté el roce de sus labios en mis labios. Se separó unos 5 centímetros, cerró sus ojos y me susurró:

-Nunca he sido tan débil delante de nadie. Nunca me he dejado llevar. Y me asombro de mi mismo por esta sensación que me confunde, que me vuelve loco cuando tu te vas. Solo se que nunca he conocido a nadie con el alma tan pura, nadie que sea más fuerte que yo, con más determinación. Haces que cada paso que dé tambalee sobre mis pies, que me detenga si tus ojos me lo piden, que mi cuerpo arda cuando te roce, que desaparezca la razón por la que vine hasta aquí. Dime que no quieres que me acerque 5 centímetros más y no lo haré…pero quédate esta noche- abrió sus ojos lentamente y mi alma se fundió en ellos. No hacía falta que nos acercáramos porque ya nos estábamos besando con la mirada. Pude ver dentro de él y sé que él vio dentro de mí. Y allí aparecieron de nuevo mis miedos a lo desconocido y a lo prohibido.

-Me quedaré esta noche- fue lo único que pude prometerle.

Pasó por mi lado rozándome y dando los pasos suficientes para llegar cerca del estanque y se tumbó. Lo imité y estuvimos contemplando toda la noche el frondoso cielo lleno de estrellas. No sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos, pero mi cuerpo descansó en paz como no lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo.

**No sé si os está gustando la historia. Por mi cabeza pasan miles de preguntas, como continuar, que es lo que esperáis, a que os recuerda…**

**Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones, pero solo tengo un rewiev! Jejeje!**

**Igualmente me alegro de teneros como visitantes! Espero que algún día seáis huéspedes de esta historia! Bienvenidas/os! **

**Sé que tardo muchísimo en colgar nuevos capítulos, pero no puedo escribir cuando no hay inspiración. **

**¡Gracias por vuestra atención!**


End file.
